Harry Potter and the New World
by shampoo147
Summary: Harry's been selftraining. But something quite unfortunate happens that sends him to the Underland. Now he has to juggle between the royalty, the war, Dumbledore, and everyone else. I hope my story is better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Shampoo147: Hmm, I haven't been doing much lately.

Ayame: well, you always could continue "The Fights Of Reality", or "Fly Away".

Shampoo147: I know, but I have to put everything up before I continue with new ideas.

Mittens: Why wasn't I in this discussion?

Shampoo147: -ignores- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter one

Harry Potter yawned as he rose with the sun, as was his custom. He stepped out of bed, dressed and went outside to stretch and do his morning run.

When he got back from his six mile run, the sun was peaking out over Surrey. He stretched out again. Harry had recently learned that he was naturally limber and graceful. So when he stretched, he was like a pretzel. He walked back inside to use Dudley's weights and punching bag. He was sick and tired of being overcome so easily in physical values. He had gotten sick of people talking about how he was so small and thin. Sick of Mrs.Weasley fussing over his lithe frame and trying to fatten him up like a pig. Tired of Hermione and Ron saying he should eat more and blah, blah, blah. He was sick of it all. So he went out and found himself a book on karate. He learned the basics with the book and his cousin.

When he had come home and showed a little display of magic, with a wand, that couldn't be traced, he had gotten the Dursleys to sit and talk. They had learned a lot about each other, and, grudgingly, come to a truce and now they all even got along-ish. They still gave Harry mountains of chores, but that was because he wanted them to build up his physical endurance. They let him take the hours off on a day to train himself, physically, mentally, and magically.

His cousin, who had boxing training, thought he could beat Harry when Harry asked him to fight with him. Harry won. Harry, at the time, had finished several Karate and self-defense books, so he had beat Dudley quite easily.

He had a layer of muscle from Quidditch, but the running, training, chores, and work he had been doing lately was doing wonders for his physique. He was getting much taller than he once was, and his lean frame, though still lean, had tight, slender muscles. He had gotten sick of his glasses falling off or the way they got when he got sweaty, so he got contacts, clear ones of course. His eyes were his true pride.

When he was finished with his karate, black belt 3rd degree, gymnastics, anything goes martial arts He used magic to expand the basement for his training., meditating, and fencing the Gryffindor sword, he had trained with calling the sword to his needs and wielding it's magical properties. he went upstairs, where the Dursleys were currently getting ready with breakfast, to have some breakfast himself.

As he went upstairs, his mind began to wander to how different he was from when he first got on the Hogwarts' Express. He was a naïve, scruffy, defenseless little boy with an innocent soul. He began to wonder how different he was now, strong, lean, graceful, balanced, smarter, tall, glossy, and, well, um, better looking? He hadn't looked in a mirror for a long while.

As he grabbed a banana nut muffin, and a coffee cup, he noted that the Dursleys were watching the news in the kitchen for once. He sat down and put his wand to the cup, then thought, 'place Navajo word for 'coffee, two cream' here'. He looked up for a bit to see what they were looking at. He caught a glimpse of the mutilated body of a child. He bit his lip, it looked like the child had been _eaten_. He turned his attention to his coffee. It was full. 'Ad_i_n' he thought to stop it. He quietly sipped his coffee and bit his muffin as he watched was on:

"Well, it seems as if senior citizens, children, and the physically challenged have all been victims of the same fate. As you can see here, it looks as if the flesh has been _eaten_ right through. The attacks have all been congregated in these specific areas. Here, Southern London, West France, Eastern Bulgaria, and Central Surrey. So we advise all citizens in those areas to leave the current area until the culprit is apprehended. Stay in a hotel, move, or stay with a friend or relative. We greatly advise for you to leave the current area."

Harry sipped the last of his coffee. This wasn't in the _Daily Prophet_ as far as he knew. He remembered coming across such corpses a lot lately. He was the one who called the hot line for them. He glanced at the Dursleys. They were considering it. They were considering leaving. He didn't blame them. _They_ lived in Central Surrey. He sighed.

As he went upstairs to his room, he looked into the bathroom. The sight stopped him cold. It was Dudley. Scratch that, a _mutilated _Dudley. Unable to stop himself, Harry yelled, "AUNT PETUNIA!"

Harry ran into his Aunt and Uncle's room. He threw up at what he saw. They were there. _Rats_ were eating them.

His aunt looked up and in her last breath said, "Run…" before the rats gouged her throat out.

* * *

Shampoo147: Well that was good, yes?

Ayame: I really hope that no kids are reading this.

Shampoo147: OH! I just thought of challenge! Who can rightly guess my age?

Ayame: It's not hard . . .

Shampoo147: Please review!

Ayame: Quit ignoring me!


	2. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT, READ READ READ**

I'm sorry to say that I will be overloaded with work and won't have the time to work on all of my uncompleted stories.

I will need help until I can work on them, could some writers offer me their skill and work on chapters for me? If you want to write a chapter, could you PM me and I'll get back to you.

Naturally, some of them I'm not willing to share: The Forgotten Child and Fly Away.

For Blue Glass, I have a requirement, you have to be good at grammar, old fashioned life and have read The Glass Books of The Dream Eaters.

For Harry Potter and The New World, you need to have read Gregor and The Underland, and Gregor and Prophecy of Bane.

For Gaming and The Fights of Reality, I'll just PM you the vague plot for now and let you work with that.

To work on a story chapter, just PM me and we'll 'talk' it over (I'll also check out your profile) and it goes from there.

Don't worry, if someone already has the job, I'll post it in my profile.

Thank you and I'm sorry.


End file.
